


I'm Happy To Be Your Husband

by StuddieMcDann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Derek Hale, I am so sad, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuddieMcDann/pseuds/StuddieMcDann
Summary: They love each other, they do. Till the end of times.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 31





	I'm Happy To Be Your Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it   
> I'm sorry if there's any errors or typos

[Present]

At the beach, wind's touched his pale face. The ocean water began to soak his barefoot. The young man closed his beautiful eyes, a smile appeard when he realized someone come to him.

"Stiles, we’d better go home. It's cold out here."

Stiles turned around, his beautiful lids finally opened, showing a pair of warm, golden eyes.

"Hey, Babe," said Stiles with his gorgeous smile.

Derek, the man in front of him smiled too. He took Stiles' hand and stroke it gently.

"It's cold here, let's go home, Stiles."

Stiles nodded, "okay, but in one condition though."

“what it is ?” Derek asked.

“Piggyback ?” he said with a grin on his face.

"Sure, honey." He kissed Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles' face is flushed red一so cute.

[10 years ago]

”Thanks for taking me here , Sourwolf!"

Derek smiled when he saw Stiles' laughter, he’s happy when he made Stiles’ laughter come back.

Now they are inside of the car, it's time for Stiles to go home because tomorrow he’ll busy with final exams. 

"Really? I’m happy if you're happy, Stiles," he said while ruffling the young man’s hair.

Silent. Stiles' laughter had gone, a sad smile perched on his lips.

"Der, am I really a bad person if I said i hate the future?"

Derek glance at him , Stiles just looked straight to the street. His heart broke when he saw stiles’ smile no longer there. 

"I'll there with you in your future, I promise you that everyday will be wonderful." Derek said in his heart. 

[Present]

"Okay, enough, Der-bear. Now put me down.”

"Why? I’m strong, I can carrying you to our house," said Derek.

Stiles shook his head softly, "I wants to hold hands with you," he replied.

The older man smiled at his husband.

After that, the two of them walked hand in hand with a beautiful landscape around them.

"Thanks, I am very happy."

Derek suddenly stopped and look at his husband, he cut the distance between their face.

Derek kissed Stiles' lips, then his eyes, and finally his forehead.

"Me too, Stiles. Thank you for everything, you always made my days wonderful. I love you, Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale."

"love you too, Derek Stilinski-Hale."

After returning from the beach, Derek immediately rushed to the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Stiles went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Inside, Stiles saw his reflection in the mirror, tears coming out from his beautiful eyes.

"I felt so worthless, I am definitely too weak for you, Derek.”

"We always cover it up, as if there is nothing, as if everything is all right. We, whether me or you, always managed to cover it up."

[6 years ago]

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski, Stiles, I loved you from the first time I saw you. Your beautiful eyes, your smile, your intelligence, your voice, even your sarcasm—I love all of that because I love every part of you. Today, here, we're getting married. I promise I will loving you for the rest of my life. Make you warm and happy, I will take care of you. Health or sickness, sad or happy, I will always there with you. I love you, i’m happy to be your husband. I am."

"Derek Stephen Hale, for the first time in my life I felt so safe and loved when I am with you. Everyday is wonderful, with you, I don’t care about what people said about me. I promise you I will always there, health and sickness, to love and respect you, until death do us apart, I will always love you. I am happy to be your husband."

The two of them got married in a church near the forest, they chose this place because it was much quieter. Their marriage was only attended by friends and their parents, they didn't want to invite many people.

1 weeks later they decided to move. Derek had bought a house near the beach because Stiles loved ocean.

"Derek, Stiles, we wished you two always happy. We promised to visit sometime.”

"allright, mom, dad."

"Derek, please take care of him, call us if there is anything."

"Of course, Scott. That's my job."

"Stiles, I'll miss you, brother."

"You can call me sometime, Scotty."

[Present]

That night, after they had done their ‘activity’, Derek woke up. He saw Stiles’ calm face. He smiled, happy to be a husband of the man he was hugging now. He loves Stiles very much.

He remembers when the first time he met Stiles 24 years ago. His mother took 6 years old Derek to visit a new neighbor.

While his mother talking with Mrs.Stilinski, his new neighbor. Derek accidentally saw a toddler who was sleeping. He walked towards him, he saw that the toddler have a chubby cheeks, cute lips, cute moles, and his skin is very smooth. Beautiful. 

Mieczysław, the toddler's name. Honestly, Derek can’t pronounce his name back then, but Mrs.Stilinski said he can call her son Stiles sort for Stilinski. Every day after school, Derek always visited the Stilinski family's House just to play with Stiles. They spend time together almost every day, the two families are very close, even Stiles considers the Hale family as his own, as well as Derek.

Moving on to high school, Derek realized that his feelings towards Stiles were different, not like siblings or friends. he loves Stiles. But he was too scared to be honest, he was afraid that Stiles would stay away from him and won’t see him again. Also Stiles is middle schooler, oh God, Derek feels like a creep.  
It didn't last long though, a few years later, after Stiles graduated from high school, Stiles confessed his feelings for Derek. He had no idea if Stiles also love him!

After 1 year of doing it in secret, their relationship was known by their parents. Unexpectedly, their responses was not what Derek thought, they blessed Stiles and Derek’s relationship.  
Derek is happy, he really loves Stiles, and vice versa.

[A month ago]

"This is what I'm afraid of, Your husband’s time is not long."

Stiles and Derek were sit in silent, sad reality hit both of them.

Now they are in bed, ready to sleep. The situation was still silent, until, finally, Stiles opened his mouth and speak to his husband.

"Der.."

Shortly afterwards, Stiles and Derek did ‘that’, they were distracted themselves, trying not to think about sad things.

"Der—hngg ... hiks."

"I love you, Stiles. If we reincarnate someday, let's meet and fall in love again."

Unavoidably, both of them sob. Hurts like a thousand knife stab them right now. 

[Present]

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night, he saw Derek still sleeping beside him. Kissing his forehead, Stiles said, "I have loved you, today, everyday, until the end of time."

Stiles sobbed, "Der, I want you to be happy after this.”

Derek woke up when the light from the sun come through the curtains in his room, he saw Stiles still asleep in his arms.

Derek hugged him tighter, he kissed his beloved’s pale cheek, Stiles' beautiful eyelids, and finally his favorite lips.

"Stiles dear, wake up."

Derek tried to wake Stiles up again, but it was nothing, Stiles did not responded.

Derek hugged his beloved husband tighter, “ Sleep well, honey. I—I love you too." Derek can’t stop his tears.

Derek know, last night Stiles tried to say goodbye when he fell asleep, even his last words still ringing in his head.

_"I just wish for your happiness in the future. Goodbye, Der. I love you." ___

__

__

__1 year after his husband death, Derek found a letter with green envelope on his and Stiles foto album. ‘DEREK HALE’ written on it._ _

__

__

__Dear,  
My Husband, the best thing that happened to me.._ _

__So, you’ve found my letter, finally, huh ?  
Der, thank you for these past 26 years. Thanks for being my first freind and my first and only love. I am happy because able to spend the rest of my life with my loved one.  
Sorry because you had to marry someone like me._ _

__Der, are you okay?  
Is your smile still there ?  
Please don’t be sad, my dear.  
I love the way you smile—it's gorgeous._ _

__

__Are you seeing someone ?  
I don't mind, My dear. You deserve to be happy.  
Don't close your heart, that will makes me sad if you tortures yourself.  
Open your heart, don't you ever think about no one with you. You got both of our parents and our friends. You'll never be alone, My dear.   
I'm not leaving you though.   
I'll always near you. _ _

__Derek, My love, My husband, the love of my life, baby, Der-bear, sourwolf, I really, really love you._ _

__Therefore, I want you to be happy, please be happier, for yourself, and for me.  
I’ll waiting for you in our next life.  
We promised, didn't we?  
If someday we are reborn, no matter where we are, promise to meet me, will you?  
Let’s fall in love again and again and again, My dear._ _

__From your one and only, Stiles_ _

__[End]_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ;)


End file.
